


you don't have to be anybody

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Introspection, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash, but it's ok keith's here to lend an ear, can be platonic or romantic tbh, happens somewhere around season 3, i'm hurt but not surprised that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: “You’re not alone, you know. We’re a team, Lance.”Lance thinks back to that fight with Sendak, when he was left bruised and beaten, Keith’s hand a welcome weight tethering him to the present. It seems like it happened so long ago, and yet here they were again. On the Castle brig, on the floor, holding hands. Lance can't help but smile.“We make a great team, Keith.”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	you don't have to be anybody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on fumes and caffeine but please have this fic. It’s very rushed but I just have so many feelings right now and I need an outlet. Sorry and enjoy!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Title came from “Talk To Me” by Cavetown. Please give it a listen. Or listen to all their songs. They’re amazing.

When faced with the never-ending vastness of space, and the overwhelming responsibility of saving the universe, it becomes easy to brush away your own problems. They’re tiny, compared to everything else. Compared to the Galra Empire. Compared to Voltron.

It’s easier to live life like this, pretending his problems never existed. Go on missions and liberate planets, dutifully ignoring the insecurities pushing against the door at the back of your mind.

Lance sighs, raising his head to look at the stars. He sits alone in the Castle brig, the stars a grand display before him. It’s quiet, everyone already long asleep. There’s nothing but the whir of the Castle’s engines, and the ever-present purr coming from Red, as familiar to him as the pulse in his veins.

He lets his eyes wander from one bright sparkle to another, thinking up stories of what may be living on them. He used to this back on Earth, sitting on the beach behind his house. Everything seemed so far away back then, so out of reach. But now that he’s here, now that the stars were literally at his fingertips…

He wishes he was back home, on that beach behind his house.

Lance feels his eyes sting, but he ignores the wetness that slides down his cheeks. He feels Red purr in comfort, the rumbling resonating from somewhere in his core. Lance brings a hand up right over his heart, gripping his shirt. Like this, in the silence of space and with no one in sight, he can stop pretending.

The problems he’s been trying so hard to push back spring up to the service, kicking down the door with a vengeance. Lance lets them. Lets them remind him of his loneliness, his insecurities, his fears. Remind him that he’s just a teenager lost in space, carrying a responsibility he’s too small to handle.

The tears run hot down his cheeks, but he does nothing to stop them. He doesn’t even think he can, at this point. His head starts to throb, his heart squeezing so hard it almost _hurts_ . There’s just too much, way too much. He can’t. He can’t. _He can’t._

“Lance?”

Keith’s voice fills the silence, and Lance releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turns around and there’s Keith, standing by the main doorway, looking right at - _right through_ \- Lance. He looks like he hasn’t slept in a week, his dark hair sticking up at odd angles, dark bags lining his eyes. If Lance didn’t look worse, he would’ve made fun of him.

“Lance? You okay?”

Lance blinks, opening his mouth. No words come out.

A look of concern flashes through Keith’s eyes, and soon the other paladin is walking towards him. Lance tracks Keith with his eyes as the black paladin sits himself down a foot or two away from him. Lance continues to stare at him, but Keith stares at the stars.

They sit together in comfortable silence. Keith doesn’t glance at Lance, and for that the other is grateful. Lance waits until his breathing evens out, matching the rise and fall of Keith’s chest. Eventually Lance slumps backward until he’s lying on the Castle floor, arms spread out, staring straight up at the ceiling.

“You good?”

Keith shuffles next to him, and after a second, the other boy is lying next to him. Lance turns until he’s facing Keith, their fingertips a hair’s breadth apart.

“I’m better.”

Keith gives him a smile. It’s a small, fragile thing. Lance smiles back.

“You can talk to me, you know. If you want to.”

Lance can’t help but chuckle, laughter bubbling up his chest until his shoulders start shaking. Keith frowns at him, but there’s no true hurt behind it. If anything, the other paladin just looks fond.

“What? Is it _that_ hard to believe that I actually care?”

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s not the caring part I’m worried about.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know, Keith. You just don’t seem to be Team Therapist material.”

“Shut up, Lance. I’m trying my best here.”

Lance’s chuckles subside until there’s nothing but silence between them again. He stretches out his hand, and Keith’s meets it halfway, their hands intertwining.

“I know.”

Lance’s voice is soft, almost a whisper, but Keith feels it right to his core. He grips Lance’s hand just a bit tighter.

“You’re not alone, you know. We’re a team, Lance.”

Lance thinks back to that fight with Sendak, when was left bruised and beaten, Keith’s hand a welcome weight tethering him to the present. It seems like it happened so long ago, and yet here they were again. On the Castle brig, on the floor, holding hands. Lance can't help but smile.

“We make a great team, Keith.”

They lay together until their eyes droop and exhaustion lulls them to sleep. The others find them there the next day, hands still intertwined, and by some unspoken agreement, decide to leave them alone.

The universe can wait for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting 2020 with Klance can I get a wahoo?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyways thanks for giving this fic a shot. Don't be shy about dropping a kudos or a comment! It'll really make my day!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also, you can talk to me @falling_rhayne on Twitter if you want. I'm kinda shy but I'll reply!


End file.
